


Say It with a Sharpie

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beating, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Kink Bingo 2010, M/M, Sex Toys, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Maybe, John thinks, Rodney doesn't even know the word is there. After all, who looks at the back of their own shoulder?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It with a Sharpie

**Author's Note:**

> I've remixed this story -- [Say It with a Sharpie (the Verdana 12pt Remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/240059)

WHORE, John writes on Rodney's shoulder one night. Rodney shifts a little but doesn't wake up, no real surprise given that John fucked him into the mattress just a half hour ago. The word is crooked and John looks away from it as he puts the cap back on the Sharpie.

When his alarm goes off at five am, he kisses the word and Rodney's shoulder. Rodney mumbles something that sounds like Xenon--or maybe it's Argon? Freon?--but doesn't wake up. With a quiet chuckle, John dresses and heads back to his own room to shower.

John is horny and distracted all through breakfast and the weekly briefing. Rodney, on the other hand, acts like there nothing unusual going on. Maybe, John thinks, he doesn't even know the word is there. After all, who looks at the back of their own shoulder?

At dinner, Rodney tells him, through a mouth full of lasagna, that he's got to work late. He doesn't sound any different and John knows the physics team is running some kind of complicated experiment, but still, John wonders if the word has anything to do with it.

The following night, however, Rodney doesn't say anything about the word. He just asks for a pillow for his knees after John tells him to strip and kneel in front of the bed. John looks down at the fading writing on Rodney's skin and shoves his dick into Rodney's mouth over and over while Rodney chokes and gasps and swallows.

Much later, after he's let Rodney rub off on his boot and they've played a couple games of computer golf, John goes up on his elbow and watches Rodney sleep. As always, he's completely out and doesn't even stir when John reaches over and grabs the Sharpie off Rodney's night stand.

SLUT, he writes on Rodney's left ass cheek. The letters are steadier than last time and John's dick twitches a little. He's tempted to do Rodney right then and there, but no, waiting will make it better.

By the end of the day, John's not sure if better is the right word. It's driving him crazy and he stares at Rodney's ass more than he has in public since they first started fucking. To make matters worse, John's still not sure that Rodney knows the word is there. They're alone together a couple times during the day, and John keeps meaning to ask, but when he opens his mouth to speak and Rodney looks at him expectantly, John chickens out and makes small talk. If Rodney thinks John's acting weird, he keeps it to himself.

That night, however, John walks into Rodney's quarters to find Rodney naked on the bed on his knees and one elbow. He's got a couple of fingers buried in his ass and John stares more at the word on Rodney's ass cheek than he does as Rodney's lube slicked fingers.

He opens his mouth to say something, but Rodney moans and John damn near tears his pants in his haste to get them off. Rodney wants it fast, if the way he's shoving against John is any indication, and John slaps his ass to slow him down.

The slap leaves Rodney's skin just a little pink and John stops, buried deep in Rodney's ass, and hits him again and then again. He keeps it up until the word SLUT stands out against bright red skin. Rodney's babbling and begging and squirming under John and finally, John can't hold back any more; his hips snap forward as he gives Rodney what they both want.

Sharpie in hand, John thinks about it long and hard after Rodney falls asleep. They have a mission coming up and John really doesn't need the distraction. On the other hand....

He nudges Rodney over onto his back and writes MINE on Rodney's belly. If Rodney's not asleep, he fakes it well and John settles down, his hand resting on the word he's just written.

The mission to P30-X98 is easy enough. They renegotiate for fresh vegetables and Rodney needs to do some maintenance on the solar panels he'd helped the townspeople install. He's polite but oddly distant with one of the local engineers, the young blond guy who treats Rodney like a minor deity.

While it's the first time John's seen Rodney's behavior change in public because of what John's written on him, Rodney doesn't act differently around John at all. He certainly isn't at all submissive or deferential, and John, in turn, isn't nearly as distracted has he has been recently.

That night Rodney strips and kneels without John even telling him to and after, when John settles down to sleep, he finds a Sharpie on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

John's a little more creative after that.

COCKSUCKER gets him an early morning blowjob, an afternoon blowjob (in a supply closet) and a lazy, long blowjob in the evening that has to leave Rodney's jaw aching. John isn't sure Rodney even know what BUKKAKE means and he has no idea how to turn it into a name, but it's not about humiliation any more, if it ever was.

He learns that he can trust Rodney to get slightly obscure sex terms; that night, there's a towel on the bed and Rodney's kneeling on it, naked. And damn, he looks incredibly hot with John's come splattered all over the writing on his chest.

One night, when they don't have a mission the next day, John writes COCK high on one of Rodney's thighs and RING on the other. As much as Rodney tires to look casual during the day, John knows better and he keeps molesting Rodney in transporters and deserted hallways and once, in Rodney's lab. Rodney's desperate by the time they go to bed and John makes him wait for over an hour before he unsnaps the cock ring.

That success gives him the idea to write GREEN PLUG on the small of Rodney's back above his ass, but instead of making him wait, John comes down to Rodney's private lab and bends him over a desk and fucks him, shoving the plug back in after he's done.

Another time, and Rodney has _got_ to be awake for this one, he writes CUFFS on Rodney's left ankle and WRISTS TOO on the right one. He uses a strap on Rodney's ass that night and then rolls him over, reattaches the cuffs to the chains on the bed and lands the end of the strap on Rodney's nipples until Rodney's yelling and begging John to stop.

John's been doing the writing thing a couple times a week for months when they almost lose Rodney, Zelenka and Simpson to some kind of Ancient anti-theft system--and God, but John really fucking _hates_ the Ancients. By the time John's able to manhandle him into the shower, Rodney's exhausted and singed just a bit on his right side and shaky with leftover adrenaline.

He makes Rodney eat something, but halfway through the sandwich, Rodney starts to nod off. John bundles him into bed and crawls in after him, spooning up behind Rodney. Although he wants to cling to Rodney, he doesn't; he just waits until Rodney's breathing evens out before reaching for the Sharpie.

LOVE YOU

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo 2010; this is for the "writing on the body" square. It's a perfect example of a fic that was supposed to be about one thing and went in a totally different direction. Thank you to Darkrose for the once over. Thanks also go to the Usual Suspects for helping me decide how to format the writing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say It with a Sharpie (the Verdana 12pt Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240059) by [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla)




End file.
